Burgerpants VS The World!
by Zygarde22
Summary: Burgerpants is still stuck in his dead-end job, working at the Burger Emporium, but that doesn't mean his life can't get better with the help of his friends and girlfriend he'll make the best out of his crappy situation. My second Undertale fanfic staring Burgerpants and Catty along with Bratty and Nice Cream Guy, rated M for scant few scenes. Title is a reference to Scott Pilgrim.
**So in the list of things that I should never have done but decided to anyway, here's another Undertale story, this time with one of the if not the most underrated couple of this fandom Cattypants (Catty x Burgerpants) also unlike most of my work sex scene; first chapter. Cause why the fuck not.**

 **thedankestofmemes: :O spoilers**

* * *

Burgerpants sighed irritably; he hated his line of work. He, as per usual, was stuck behind a counter waiting for his shit to end so he could go do something infinitely better with this time . . . .

Okay, that was a lie. If he was lucky, he would be able to spend time with Catty, Bratty, and Nice Cream Guy. That was beside the point though—he was still in his dead-end job of working for MTT Burger Emporium. Almost two years after he and the rest of monsterkind left the underground, he was still stuck here.

Glancing at the wall clock on the far end of the restaurant, he could see that it was only 3:00; he had another few hours before his shift ended. Letting out a defeated sigh, BP slammed his face onto the counter. This was going to be a long couple of hours.

He heard the door of the restaurant open, as indicated by the ringing of the bell. Glancing up, he tried locating the visitor, but he saw . . . nothing.

"Hey, Mister Burgerpants!" BP heard a familiar younger female voice exclaim. Looking down over the counter, he could see that it was the human who freed them: Frisk. She had a large smile on her face.

"Sup, kid?" BP mumbled in greeting, his demeanor perking up if only a little at the sight of the human; Frisk was one of the few people who he could somewhat tolerate. "So, what brings you here?" he asked, hoping to fill the rather boring day with any amount of small talk.

"I came here to see Mister Mettaton," Frisk replied, and at the mention of his boss' name, BP's face immediately fell. If he had to describe his relationship with his boss, he could shoot for nothing less than strained. The two, for the most part, worked in the same capacity as they did when they were in the Underground, except every so often Mettaton would force him to dress up in various costumes for his performances with his cousin and Shyren.

"Sorry, kid, boss ain't here. He's off doing something with that spider what's-her-face," BP deadpanned, making Frisk frown a little.

"Aw. Alright, well, tell him I came by!" Frisk said, her cheery attitude returning instantly. Just as she left, another person entered the Burger Emporium. BP's mouth went dry when he realized it was his sort-of girlfriend, Catty. The big cat woman gave him a wide wave as she walked up to the counter.

"Hey, Burgerpants," Catty greeted him as she leaned onto the counter, a large predatory grin on her face. BP tried his best to pretend that she wasn't giving him a rather sly look. "Can you guess what I have planned for us today?" she asked him, her flirting tone making him sweat a little.

"N-No I don't, Catty," BP answered honestly with a stutter. The purple cat girl leaned in closer to him, stopping inches from his face. At this point, BP was a few seconds from bolting, but by some grace of whatever deity existed managed to keep his composure.

"Do you want to like, know?" she pressed, her warm breath running over BP's face and making him turn red.

"Um . . . sure?" he answered hesitantly, not entirely sure if he wanted to know what she had planned for tonight.

"Well, let's just say I have the time off from my job tonight. Wanna come over?" Catty asked, grinning.

"Su-sure, tonight's fine. Cool, yeah, um . . ." BP stammered, flustered at her offer.

"Cool! Like, see you at eight," Catty said and she kissed BP on the cheeks, making his already red face even redder. She turned and skipped out of the store, a wide grin on her face, leaving a stunned BP at the counter. Something suddenly dawned on him: he had just agreed to go over to Caty's house alone, without Bratty or NCG. Well, his day got significantly better.

With the idea of meeting Catty after work in his mind, the rest of the slow day seemed to melt away, and before he knew it, he was standing outside of Catty's apartment door. And much like anything he did, he was too nervous to knock on the door.

"Come on, she invited you here, at best the two of you will watch a movie and talk, maybe play a video game or two. You can do this," BP reassured himself, trying to bring on the courage to knock on the door. His hand was mere inches from it when the door suddenly opened, revealing the purple cat with her usual grin.

"You like, made it! Good, come on it," Catty said excitedly as she pulled BP into her apartment, causing the orange tabby to let out a surprised yelp. Looking around the apartment, BP could see it had the distinctive marks of Catty and Bratty all around, from the various things that decorated the room to the few bits of clothing scattered all around. He could see that the TV was turned on to some channel he didn't care to recognize.

"So how was the trip here"? Catty asked him casually He shrugged; he only took the bus to get there and a drunk person almost threw up on his shoes, but that was all that occurred on his fifteen minute trip.

"Uh, the bus ride was okay . . . I guess," he responded as he took a seat on the couch. Catty followed behind him and switched the TV to a DVD player input and put on a movie that BP didn't recognize.

The movie was paid little attention as the two talked through most of it. BP doesn't know how it turned out like it did, but at some point the movie was forgotten and the two were now on the couch making out.

As the two continued, BP began instinctually exploring the different areas of Catty's body; if there was one thing—well one of many things—BP liked about Catty, it was how rotund she was. He wouldn't call her fat, but her chubbiness was definitely a plus to him. When he grabbed a particularly sensitive part of her, the purple cat let out a small purr, pulling away to give him that same predatory grin from earlier that day.

"You seem excited," Catty noted as she observed the bulge growing in Burgerpant's, well, pants. She undid the belt and zipper to his pants and got a better look at his hard member poking through his boxers.

"U-Um . . . I, uh, gah—" BP started but he choked on his words when Catty undid the final restraint of his boxers and began to stroke him. The feel of her soft hand made BP like putty against her. It wasn't long before he went over the edge, his teeth gritted while he came, each spurt covering the purple cat's hand.

"W-Well, that, that was uh, an experience," BP managed, panting as he recovered from his orgasm. Catty laughed at him.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be in my room," Catty winked at him as she got up from the couch. It only took BP a moment to realize what she meant and rushed as fast as he could behind her.

The next morning Catty woke up to find that BP had left, but a note was left on her nightstand. She opened it and saw it was from him.

 _Sorry to leave on such short notice, my job makes me cone in at like 4am. Last night was . . . fun. I hope we can, you know . . . do that again. Call me if you want. Or not . . . your choice._

 _P.S. please don't tell Bratty or NCG about this or I'll never hear the end of it. Especially from NCG._

Catty giggled. Even in written form, BP was such a silly and awkward guy. She should pay him another visit today, she though as she got up from her bed to take a shower and head off to work as well.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter one, not as strong as I wanted but it's just a beginning. Also for those wondering NCG means Nice Cream Guy, I hate spelling his name out. Also, fun fact that sex scene was supposed to be longer but I felt it had run its course considering how clinically I write them. (Also cause I don't like subjecting my editor to it despite what she says.)**

 **thedankestofmemes: don't let me stop you from going all out; i literally do not care and it's actually fun to beta that shit B)**


End file.
